


Lonely Soul

by StupidPoetry



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: someone told him once, “all men die alone, cold and broken, so don’t let anyone break you more”, and he believed themOr Reese finds someone to trust again. Someone who sees him as human.





	Lonely Soul

someone told him once, “all men die alone, cold and broken, so don’t let anyone break you more”, and he believed them, like a lost boy just seeking guidance. Isolation tasted bitter on his tongue and the smell in the morning was foul. it was unnatural, cold and spicy and hot. painful. his gut twisted and turned every time he saw what reminded of another life. something happier. something gone, something rotten. an apple on the table was good before a worm corrupted it. ate it. turned it black. there was no turning back and crawling on your knees to beg for forgiveness from the dead. all he has left was his dog tags and no one to give them to  
until he found someone who looked at him and saw a human instead of a weapon, looked at him and saw good instead of all the blood on his hands, looked at him and saw warmth seeping through the cracks. looked at him and gave him purpose. he took an extended hand and it felt like finding a new home. like building a nest, like finding a place in the city that will never know his name, even after he dies. it was about time to learn how to trust again.


End file.
